4 Minutes
by MoonlightLily24
Summary: Alice Germonatta: Death Eater, War Veteran, and also having the ability to penetrate ones mind with the use of a simple object. But, what happens when she meets a man up to her match? Hm. Who is now the "master" and who is the "slave"?
1. Intro: Bang Bang Bang

4 Minutes

_**Intro: Bang Bang Bang**_

She ran, faster, faster, her lungs protesting, but she ignored the feeling, and continued to run. _Don't turn back! You remember what they said at camp? Once running from something, never turn around unless something attacks you first! _She rolled her eyes, as she stopped for a second, taking a knife out of a pocket in her leather belt. She quickly took a short glance around the area around her. Now, she didn't feel the need to listen to her stupid little camp rules. She shivered in the cold wind, snow covering her from head to toe. "Damn, why did they try and hunt me down during a storm?" She hissed. There was the crunching of snow as she quickly turned, knife in hand, as three people approached her. "What the hell do you want?" She screeched. "Ha! You ask us what _we _want? How about what _he_ wants…" A shrill voice calls in the bright, yet dark atmosphere. She barred her teeth, jabbing her knife in empty space. "Then what the hell does he want?" She said in a hiss. A hooded figure appeared and lowered their hood. "Lestrange…" She hissed. "Remember me? Good, because then, I'll enjoy torturing you much more!" Bellatrix crackled. "Think again bitch!" She growled, jumping upon Bellatrix and stabbing her in the right shoulder, digging the knife in deep.

There was a blood curling shriek, and shouts of fury. She quickly got off the injured woman, and ran as fast as she could. "Take care of Lestrange, Lucius, I'll get her…" An evil voice hissed. She swallowed, running faster, her finger and toes surely were frozen now, but all she had to worry about, was getting her ass safe. Outrun? Surely not from this creature from hell.

Then, she tripped. She scrambled to get back up, but her attempts were futile. He came, smiling evilly, wand drawn. "I should kill you after what you've done to one of my most loyal servants, but, no. You are too useful." She grimaced. "Save the small talk you sick bastard! Are you going to do what you came for or not?" She hissed. "Why of course! Why would I come if I had not intended to?" He hissed. She swallowed. He leaned in close and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up a few feet, before snatching a necklace off of her neck and tossing her to the ground. "Have fun surviving this! And this… _Sectumcepra_" Pain, cold, death was all that she could feel. She shuttered, squirmed in pain and screeched. With a harsh laugh, he vanished in a black cloud.

She took a shuddering breath. She could feel warm liquid. Yes, she was losing a lot of blood. _You have to get up. Now is not the time to die, especially not here. COME ON! PICK YOUR SORRY ASS UP! _She got up, clutching the wounds on her sides and stomach and began walking. It seemed as though she had been walking for thirty minutes or so, before she saw any sign of life at all: A small house. She smiled, but, not for long. She leaned on a nearby tree and vomited whatever so called 'lunch' she had eaten in the last 24 hours. Wiping the mess of her face, she trudged along towards the house. Dizzy, tired and disoriented, she collapsed unto the porch of the home. Shuddering, she pulled her wand from where she always kept it: Her right breast area. (In her right cup in her bra to be more exact.) "_Expecto Patronum… _Help… If anyone's in there, please help…" Her patronus disappearing into the home, she prayed that someone was there before darkness consumed her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 1: Voices

_**Chapter 1: Voices**_

The last thing that Severus Snape expected in the middle of the night was something to disturb him, let alone an unknown patronus. He was just minding his own business and reading quietly, when all of a sudden, this patronus of a wolf comes bounding in.

He jumped, almost shouting at the sight of the sad, helpless looking creature. He furrowed his brow, and steadily walked towards the creature. The wolf cocked its head, and then opened its mouth, moving its lips and speaking the words and voice of a woman. "Help…If anyone's in there, please help…" And with that, the wolf turned around towards the door. Severus followed hesitantly, and stopped to find the wolf clawing and barking at the door. Severus walked towards the wolf, and it moved away, its eyes staring at the doorknob. It whimpered as Severus pointed towards it. He turned it and pulled the door open to be welcomed with strong winds and freezing temperatures. He scrunched his eyes against the wind, and pulled his wand out. "_Lumos!_" He shouted, causing the tip of his wand to illuminate. The wolf ran in front of him and then disappeared in a bright flash. Severus walked up, his wand light guiding the way. His jaw dropped when he saw what the patronus was trying to lead him too. He lowered unto his knees and examined the very injured woman before him. He placed two fingers unto her neck to find a faint pulse.

He sighed, as he picked the poor girl up, and re-entered his home, shutting and locking the door with an awkward flick of his wand. He placed her unto his couch, muttering a few spells to cease the bleeding. He quickly ran into a study and grabbed a few salves. He returned, and glanced around her body, to blush, finding that most of the cuts were above her stomach area. He took a deep breath, slowly lifting her wet shirt to reveal a badly cut stomach. He swallowed, backing away, and just decided to use his wand. With a flick, her shirt was off to reveal a bloody stomach, shoulders, arms and even chest. She wore nothing above her waist but a black laced bra. He frowned when he saw her wand sticking out of the right cup. He quickly removed it, and began spreading the salve unto her stomach, arms and shoulders. He rubbed it in thoroughly, causing most of the scars to vanish. He moved up to the arms, where he had to remove the straps holding her bra up. He blushed slightly, as they feel smoothly down and he moved her arms through them. He sighed, rubbing the salve into her arms and shoulders until the scars were mostly gone.

He moved the woman unto her back and shakily unhooked her bra, letting it fall unto the couch. He flicked his wand, causing one of his cloaks wrap around as tightly as they could around that part. He frowned with himself at being so scared of doing this. He turned her back around, and started covering the scars that weren't as low. When they were finished, he loosened up the cloak slightly, as he moved around her chest, feeling for the scars. When he thought all of the scars had been covered, there was a crackling noise. He jumped, holding his wand tightly as he neared her left arm. There was smoke coming from it. He touched it, and suddenly felt a very strong pain in his left arm. He clutched it tightly, and the smoke cleared to reveal a pretty beat up: Dark Mark.

He swallowed. _So, she's a death eater too… That explains why she was so beat up, but why?_ He calmed himself down, and quickly transfigured the cloak covering her into a long sleeved white shirt and a soft: _click!_ Signaling that her bra had been hooked on. Severus sighed, rubbing his eyes. He put a blanket over her and decided that it was time to go to sleep.

He changed out of his clothes and got into his bed, hundreds of things racing through his mind. _Why was she here? How did she get hurt? Why had the death eaters been after her?_ Well, he only hoped that all his questions would be answered in the morning.

_Bright light? Eugh… What's with this massive headache? Wait, warmth? Blanket? Hmm, might as well get up…_ She groaned slightly as she got up, rubbing her neck, and looking around the room. It looked pretty clean, with a small chair, fireplace and a table. There were also many bookshelves that were crammed with books. _Great, I've been locked up into a house with a book nerd! _  
Getting up, she stretched out her arms and legs to find them crack. "Ah, much better…" She mumbled. "Oh, I was wondering when you'd finally get up." A silky voice said from behind her. She jumped, taking a Swiss army knife out of her pocket, and running towards where she heard the voice, pinning them with a knife towards their throat. "Feisty one aren't we?" The man smirked. She cocked her head to its side. He seemed, nice, in standards, seeing that he saved her life. He had long black hair stopping and his shoulders, black eyes and a crooked nose. She lowered her knife, glaring at him. _Might as well see who he is… _She blinked her eyes a few times, and a rush of memories came into her head. _What's your name? Severus Snape… SLYTHERIN…! I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her…! Dead… Dead… Swear to it! Make the unbreakable vow… Severus, you must be the one to kill me…_

She felt a surge of fear and anger, and she quickly removed herself, knife replaced at his throat. "So, you're Severus Snape eh? From, the Slytherin house, and made a deal with the devil herself: Bellatrix Lestrange. How touching. To protect whom I may ask?" She ginned evilly. Severus was furious: How did she to Leginimency without the use of a wand? And how did she find that all out so quickly without him noticing at the last minute? "Who are you?" Severus growled. "Alice, Alice Germonatta. Pleasure." She smirked. "Charmed. As you know, I am Severus Snape. Now, I would appreciate it if you were to lower your weapon." He said, looking down at the sharp blade upon his throat. "Why should I? Oh, that's right you saved my ass, right?" She said a fake sad look upon her face. He nodded. She smiled sweetly and removed the knife. _Pay back darling…_ Severus grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her against the wall, faces nearly touching. "Ah, so, you're the daring type? Shall we shag now, or shag later?" She laughed. "Neither…" He said, taking out his wand and jabbing it into her side. He heard her shudder at this action. "So, this is rape?" She hissed. "No! I saved your ass I deserve some respect!" He snarled. "Sure doll, just lower your wand…" She smiled, going lower and quickly grabbing his left arm and twisting it. Before he could react, she jumped to her right, and jumping on top of him, arm still in grasp. He groaned in pain, as he fell to the floor. "Respect me, and I shall respect you. But, I don't think that it would be wise to piss someone like me off!" She snarled back. Severus bit his lip from groaning in pain once more. He nodded, and she got off.

She bent low for a minute or two to pick up her wand and he saw a tattoo on her back that he hadn't noticed. It was a gun, with barbed wire and skulls encircling it. Underneath, it said: The U.S Army. Severus swallowed. _In the army and a death eater? Now I really shouldn't piss her off._ He swallowed, and sat down on one of the chairs and she soon followed, sitting on the couch. There was an awkward silence, before Alice broke it. "So, making a deal with the devil is a tricky thing to do… The question is, why would you risk your ass to save some others slimes?" She asked, picking at some dirt under her nails. "Well, since you also seem to be a death eater…" She glared at him with a deadly look and looked ready to pulverize him, but seemed to calm down slightly. "So, you're one too?" She asked, looking down at her hands once more. "Used to. I still go from time to time, but, I also work for the Order. That's why I still go and see him." He told her calmly. "Ah, I get it. So you're technically a snitch?" She asked a smirk appearing on her face once more. He glared at he that would make anyone else run for the heavens. "No, I provide them information that will help destroy the Dark Lord." Severus hisses back. "Right…So, where are we exactly?" She asked, cocking her head. "Spinners End." He replied silkily. "Excuse me? What fucking end?" She taunted. Severus rolled his eyes. "A small village in London." She nodded. Now, it was his turn to ask some questions. "How did you end up here?" She looked at him with a strange look, but, soon began sharpening her blade with a stone. "Well, those dick heads wanted something from me. So, of course, I ran because I didn't want their filthy hands to get it. I ran out and they chased me," She looked up, to see if he was following. "Who's _they_?" She smirked. "Lestrange, Malfoy and the sick ass bastard himself." She spit unto her hands, rubbing them together. "I see…And why were they chasing you?" She laughed. "Well, I have this necklace see? They thought that that was the source of how I could read peoples mind quickly, without them noticing until the last minute, and without saying anything. But, oh how they were wrong!" An evil grin had been plastered unto her face, as she started fiddling with her knife. "Then, what is the source?" Severus inquired. She chuckled. "Really want to see?" He nodded.

She shrugged, bringing the knife's blade unto her tongue. Severus jumped when he saw her drag her tongue across it. He saw a little blood trickle down the blade as the handles opened slightly, revealing a small black crystal with purple and silver smoke swirling inside. She shook the crystal out, and put the knife on the table. She handed Severus the stone and laughed at his confusion. "What the hell is it?" He snapped, looking closer at it. She shrugged. "Not too sure. I did some research and I found the name "Unobtanium" somewhere. But, not sure who gave it to me. There's some writing on the back but, not sure what it says. I'm pretty sure it's in ruins, but, I could never know what those symbols ever meant." Severus raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?" She laughed harder, then suddenly put a serious look. "I. Never. Graduated. From. Hogwarts." She smirked, saying all the words with heavy emphasis. Severus' jaw fell open. "_What?_ You mean, you never graduated?" He hissed. She nodded, leaning back unto the couch and flopping her feet and legs on his table. "That's right Doc!" She smirked. "But, for someone such as yourself, I would expect you'd at least graduate!" He snarled. "Well, it's a little late now isn't it? Especially in the condition that that excuse of school is in! Half dead Headmaster, a teacher who made a deal with the devil… What next? A fucking stripper will come in and pronounce herself as the Muggle studies teacher?" She scoffed. Severus narrowed his eyes at her.

"How did you get into the death eaters though?" He asked. "Fifth year. Friend of mine introduced the idea to me, and my stupid childish mind thought: Eh! What the hell? Can't be that hard, can it?" She shook her head. "Of course, how very wrong I was. So, I joined went to see them, but of course, didn't tell them that I was Muggle born—" "Wait, _what?_ You're _muggle born?_ And joined the death eaters?" He said in shock. "Uh, yeah? As long as they don't know, it won't hurt them! Besides, I was too valuable for them to kick me out anyway. So, after I joined, I had to quit school because I was being given harder missions then the others, so, the Dark Lord needed me more and more. That's why I quit." He nodded, taking a moment to take all this in. "So, muggle born eh? Where are you from?" She bit her lip, and seemed to think about it for a moment. "Originally? New York, New York. And the very ghetto bit I might add." She said, frowning slightly. "How did you find out about Hogwarts?" Her eyes moved about as though she were thinking about something else. "One day, while I was hiding in my room from one of my parents little PMS outbreaks, a letter slipped under the closet where I was hiding. I took it, but, I could read…" She blushed slightly, clearing her throat uncomfortably. "Couldn't read?" Severus wondered out loud. "It wasn't my fault! My parents weren't rich enough to put me into school! OK, from my mom trying to earn money from her stripping, my dad came home, found the stash and then spend it all on booze and drugs! OK!" She swallowed, looking away from Severus. Severus felt sorry for her. His parents were similar, but, he at least learned to read from his mother giving him secret lessons. "Anyway, a few days later, I gave it to my mom you just yelled and slapped my for giving her the gibberish. Upset and furious, I left. I was alone most of my life you see? Once Hagrid had hunted me down, he took me to Hogwarts." Severus nodded. "Where did you learn advanced magic? Such as, making a patronus charm, the unforgivable curses." She nodded. "The Dark Lord." She said simply. Severus sighed, rubbing his eyes. It seemed that he had a lot to learn about this woman. _Firstly, did you even get a chance to get a good look at her?_ He looked up, and felt his cheeks go slightly warm. She had red hair that was cut in lengths that stopped slightly behind her shoulders. She had piercing grey eyes, fair skin with a few scars, lush lips, and long eye lashes and from what he could tell, fairly large breasts. She was wearing a white tank top, light brown kakis and dark brown hiking boots.

"Can you please stop staring at me?" She growled. Severus could feel color creeping up his neck. "Pardon me… Ur, would you care for something to drink?" She smiled slightly. "Have any fire whiskey?" She asked hopefully. "Why, yes I do." He smirked, going into the kitchen to retrieve some. Alice sighed, getting up and walking towards the window to see the so called village Snape said that they were in. It was a 'village' but quite dingy. There was a small river flowing through the valley, but nothing really that interesting. She heard footsteps and turned back, to see Severus holding a bottle and two shot glasses. "A shot glass? I was thinking more of something like a coffee mug." Alice grinned, sitting down, and pouring herself a pretty large amount. She drank it all in one sip, and then poured more. She sighed happily, letting the liquid burn her throat, as she closed her eyes resting her head on one of the pillows.

Severus watched in awe. This woman fascinated him. She was harsh at times, but seemed so peaceful at times as well. "I know you're staring at me, and can you stop before I come over there and make you?" Alice laughed. Severus stopped, mumbling apologizes. She smiled, looking at him for a moment, before something strange happened: She felt cold, dead, and tired. Her veins pulsed with fear, rage and anger, that when she went into the vision.

_Blood, heat, fire and rage. War was going on. "War? No, no, no! I don't want to be here!" "Come on Alice! What the hell are you doing just standing there? There's a fucking war going on! Stop standing there like a deer in the headlights!" A girl with bright pink hair hissed at her. "Trust me Tonks, I've been in war before and I don't want to relive that experience!" She hissed back. Tonks bit her lip. "Fine, but, still, could you at least help with the fighting! This man is after you and Harry! You need to get to safety!" Tonks snapped. Alice looked as though Tonks had slapped her. "I can't just leave you and everyone else to die for me and that bloody boys protection! I did the same thing last time… There's no way in hell I'm going to let people do it again!" Tonks looked shocked. "OK then. Come with me…" Tonks grabbed her arm and led her outside of the walls of Hogwarts where the battle was really beginning. Alice ran fast, towards all the action. Pulling out a knife, and her wand, she ran into the heart of the battle. Blood, screams, and pain. She cut, slashed and shot out as many spells as she could. People in every direction were fighting for their lives, for their freedom and she was doing the same. Running, pacing, and fighting. It seemed as though hours had passed, when nothing had changed. War was like that. You could go for hours without one things changing. "Ha! Look who decided to show her face!" A too familiar voice shrieked from behind me. Alice turned to face Bellatrix Lestrange. "Lestrange…" Alice growled. "Good to see you! How you been?" She laughed. Alice spit on the ground, and the two started walking in circles around each other as though they were two cats fighting for dominance. Bellatrix let loose the first spell, and Alice deflecting it easily, charged, knife in her hand. But this time, Bellatrix was ready: She took out a knife of her own, and the two began dueling, knives just inches away from throats. Alice took the upper hand by kicking Bellatrix in the shin and bringing the knife towards her heart. "Say your last words bitch!" Alice hissed, raising the knife, before Bellatrix broke into a deathly crackle, as Alice felt cold…dead. Falling to the floor, letting darkness forever engulf her…_

"NO!" She shrieked, shivering and hiding her face. "A-Alice?" A voice asked timidly. "Who's there?" Alice shouted, grabbing her knife and pointing it in random directions. "It's Severus Alice." Severus said calmly, walking towards her. Her lip trembled, her eyes were huge and dilated and her whole body shook like a leaf caught in a strong breeze. She swallowed, trying her best to regain composure over her feelings. Severus thought that it would be best for the both of them if he were to leave. He walked off towards the stairs before Alice's shrieking stopped him. "NO! Please… Don't leave me!" She said, fresh tears streaming down her face. Severus swallowed, and slowly made his way back towards the couch. He sat down awkwardly next to Alice as she furiously tried wiping all the tears off of her face. "What happened to you Alice?" Severus asked timidly. She shook her head furiously. "I don't want to talk about it…" She shivered. Severus swallowed, and wrapped his arms around the poor girl. She stopped shivering, and clung to his as though her life depended on it. _Cry? Right now… I really wouldn't give a damn if he fucking kissed me…_ Alice shuddered, as she finally let loose 12 years of fear, anger and sadness.


End file.
